


Folch y Jones

by brilliantfantasticgeronimo, SiderumInCaelo



Category: Doctor Who (2005), El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Female Friendship, Gen, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantfantasticgeronimo/pseuds/brilliantfantasticgeronimo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderumInCaelo/pseuds/SiderumInCaelo
Summary: Luego de asegurar la firma del Tratado de Ultrecht, Amelia Folch se cruza con Martha Jones en una taberna.Esta historia transcurre en algún punto post-Gridlock para Martha, y post-Tiempo de Esplendor para Amelia.





	Folch y Jones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Folch and Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178996) by [SiderumInCaelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderumInCaelo/pseuds/SiderumInCaelo). 



> Quizá este sea el fic para el público más pequeño que jamás he escrito. Gracias @brilliantfantasticgeronimo por sugestionarme, hacer una revisión, traducir al español, y darme un título.
> 
> Este fic asume un conocimiento general de EMDT, igual, la serie va de esto: España posee un aparato gubernamental llamado el Ministerio del Tiempo, que viaja por puertas del tiempo para asegurar que la historia de España no cambie. Amelia dirige una de sus patrullas.

_Por fin,_ pensó Amelia. El Tratado de Ultrecht había sido firmado, la Guerra de Sucesión acabó, y ella, Alonso, y Pacino, estaban celebrando en una taberna antes de regresar a su época. Técnicamente estaban yendo en contra del protocolo, pero todos sentían que merecían un tiempo para despejarse.

Todos, incluyendo al extraño dúo de la delegación Inglesa.

El señor, que se había presentado como John Smith pero insistía ser llamado de Doctor, no estaba presente, pero su "acompañante" Martha (¿su esposa? ¿un familiar? ¿meramente una devota asistente?) estaba sentada sin nadie en la barra.

Nunca llegaron a causar problemas- al contrario, más de una vez habían permitido que las deliberaciones no pasaran a mayores – aun así, tenían _algo_ raro.

Amelia miró alrededor. Si no era nada, no quería llamar la atención, pero Alonso y Pacino estaban jugando a los dardos entre alaridos, y el resto del bar estaba muy borracho como para prestarle atención, así que decidió acercarse a Martha.

"¿Aliviada por la firma del tratado?" preguntó.

"Ay, sí. Sobretodo porque significa no tener que seguir escuchando las discusiones de estos hombres  pedantes." Respodnió Martha con una sonrisa. "¿Y tu eres Amelia, no? ¿estas aquí acompañando a tu hermano Alonso?" preguntó.

"Así es." Con esa coartada habia tenido suerte de poder sentarse en tantas negociaciones como pudo, pero no habia podido dar su opinión, por miedo de levantar sospechas. Martha, en cambio, habia intervenido en varias ocasiones, hablando con un Español perfecto, y siendo respaldada siempre por su compañero.

Fue una de varias cosas curiosas que percibió Amelia.

"Y bien, que te pareció el proceso diplomático?" Preguntó Martha.

"Como tu dijiste, eran casi todos hombres pedantes discutiendo. Pero es preferible eso a la guerra ininterrumpida" _O a cambior la historia,_ si dijo así misma.

Ahí Amelia escucha un zumbido débil. Su mano salta hacia su bolsillo, buscando su celular, preparada para entrar en retirada, pero su teléfono está quieto. 

El zumbido viene del lado de Martha.

Martha ya está poniéndose de pie, pero no lo suficientemente rápido y Amelia agarra su muñeca y la jala hacia abajo otra vez. "¿Para quién trabajas?" le dice en un susurro. "¿Para Lola? ¿Para Los Américanos? ¿Los Rusos?"

"No sé de que me estás hablando" Martha intenta, pero Amelia le interrumpe.

"Ese ruido era el sonido de tu celular, no te hagas la tonta" Para demostrar su argumento, Amelia se estira y toma de la chaqueta de Martha un celular (aun sonando), es un modelo más viejo que el de Amelia. _"¿Para quién trabajas?"_ repite.

"No estoy trabajando para na- momento. ¿Cómo sabes tú lo que es un móvil?" Martha pregunta con los ojos ruido.

"Soy una agente del Ministerio, pensé que eso era obvio."

"¿Una agente del ministerio? ¿Que tipo de ministerio tiene acceso a tecnología que está 300 años en el futuro?"

"¿El Ministerio del Tiempo?" le dice Amelia, mitad como declaración y mitad como pregunta. "¿Los que tratan de impedir que personas como tú cambien la historia de España?" Se acabó el juego, pero Martha sigue estupefacta "...¿De verdad no sabes nada del Ministerio del Tiempo?" Amelia pregunta, pero ya sabe la respuesta. Si Martha de verdad estuviese trabajando para los Rusos (o alguien más), ya habría sido alertada por otros viajeros del tiempo. Pero si ella no trabaja para un grupo, ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?.

"No, de verdad no se nada. Admito que vengo del futuro – igual que tú, al parecer - pero no estoy trabajando con nadie."

"¿Que hay del tipo con el que estas? ¿Aquel que se hace llamar Doctor?" pregunta Amelia.

"Viajamos juntos, pero ninguno es parte de un grupo mayor. Estamos aquí por casualidad."

"¿Entonces cómo llegaron hasta aquí? Dudo mucho se hallan _cruzado_ con una puerta por simple casualidad; están muy bien preparados."

"A que te refieres..."¿Encontrado una puerta?""? Martha interviene con curiosidad.

"¿Una puerta del tiempo? ¿La puertas que te transportan de un año a otro año?" intenta Amelia, pero Martha sigue en blanco. "¿Cómo diablos llegaron aquí?"

"El Doctor tiene una- Bueno, él lo llama una nave, pero por fuera se ve como una cabina de policía, y puede viajar por el tiempo. Y el espacio," Martha agrega. "Yo he viajado a otros planetas."

Amelia se pregunta si ha sido drogada, otra vez. Pero no, aun todo parece tener sentido. Ella recuerda quien es, recuerda a Alonso y a Pacino, y recuerda porque está aquí. Es solo esta conversación la que le parece una locura.

Se esfuerza por mantenerse enfocada en lo que importa. "¿Tu amigo, él construyó esta nave?"

"Para nada, él no la construyó. Es- mira, sé que te sonará ridículo, pero es claro que creeis en los viajes por el tiempo- El Doctor no es humano; es un extraterrestre, y su gente fue la que inventó esas naves," explica Martha.

"Y cuando dices "extraterrestre" quieres decir que viene de otro planeta." repite Amelia, resistiendo las ganas de lleva las manos a la frente. "Vale. ¿Entonces _ellos_ fueron los que os enviaron?"

Pero Martha niega con la cabeza. "Ellos ya no están más. El Doctor es el último que queda. Y como dije antes, estamos aquí por casualidad. Nosotros simplemente viajamos por ahí, buscando ayudar cuando podemos."

Amelia quizá debería desconfiar más de todo eso. Después de todo, no le han ofrecido pruebas. Pero los dos si que les habían ayudado con el tratado, y ya eso había sido mucho más de lo que Amelia esperaba de una delegación Inglesa.

Y si de verdad Martha fuese una espía, le habría contado una historia más creible. _Extraterrestres,_ venga.

Aun así, valía la pena indagar más. "¿Hay más naves como la de vosotros?"

Martha sacude la cabeza. "Desaparecieron, junto con el resto de la civilización del Doctor."

"¿Qué les pasó?" pregunta Amelia. _Y que seria capaz de acabar con una civilización desarrolla una tecnología como esa,_ se imagina.

"Fué por causa de una guerra" Martha responde triste. "No se mucho sobre eso. Pero ya no hay otros que puedan venir a estropear vuestra historia, si eso es lo que te preocupa."

"En fin, ¿dijisteis que viajan por medio de puertas?" pregunta Martha, evidentemente intentanto mover la conversación hacia aguas más tranquilas. "¿De que va eso?"

"No podría responder a eso. Ya sabes, secretos de estado. Aun si pudiera creer que no estas trabajando para alguien, sigues siendo Inglesa."

"Vale," dice Martha, levantando sus manos en forma de falsa rendición. "Pero al menos contadme una de tus historias. ¿Que es lo más molado que has hecho?"

Bueno... contestar eso seguramente no hará daño.

"Convencí a Cervantes para que publicara al Quijote." Quizás no fuese una de las misiones más glamurosas, pero significaba mucho para ella. Tanto o más que coquetear con Lope de Vega.

"Bueno, yo conocí a Shakespeare," Martha replica.

"Yo también."

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad?" dice Martha, un poco descolgada. "Dime que no te recitó el Soneto número 18 a ti también."

"No" admite Amelia. "Pero ayude a inspirar Mcbeth. Quizás."

Otra vez son interrumpidas por el celular de Martha. "Probablemente es el Doctor que se puso impaciente" suspira."No le gusta quedarse después de que termina la acción."

"Yo también tengo que irme," se arrepiente Amelia. Aun sin estar completamente convencida de que Martha dijo la verdad, habia sido una charla fascinante.

"Antes de irme, ¿podría darte mi número?" dice Martha. "Funcionará no importa donde este. En caso de que alguna vez necesites refuerzos, o si llegas a querer intercambiar más historias."

"Me encantaría," dice Amelia, y le entrega su celular a Martha para que llene sus datos de contacto.

"Necesito un teléfono como el tuyo," dice Martha mientras hace eso mismo, y luego le regresa teléfono. "Hasta el próximo encuentro."

"Eso espero." y Amelia se sorprende de su propia sinceridad cuando lo dice.


End file.
